The Brighter Side
by Furrhead
Summary: Harry’s in his Sixth year and to his great annoyance, everyone’s on his case. After bumping literally into Parvati a couple of times and seeing things from her bright perspective, he wonders, could she be his escape?
1. Jumping to Conclusions

The Brighter Side

Summary: Harry's in his Sixth year and to his great annoyance, everyone's on his case. After bumping (literally) into Parvati a couple of times and seeing things from her bright perspective, he wonders, could she be his escape?

Disclaimer: Nah, most of this doesn't belong to me (except the storyline of course). They belong to, can I have a drum roll please, J.K Rowling!

Chapter One: Jumping to Conclusions

Utterly disgusted. That's how he felt; utterly disgusted. And he had every right to be. Walking in on Cho Chang and Michael Conner kissing in the hallway was something he need not have seen.

And to think she kissed me too, Harry thought with a frown on his face. As that horrible image played over and over in his head, he did not realize the slim girl walking idly his way.

'Oomph!' he heard a female say as their shoulders crashed into each other. Before he could say anything, she walked on ahead. Harry turned around to see none other than Cho Chang talking to a friend of hers. She had her back to him, her long, black hair shaking happily as she laughed at a joke her friend was telling her.

There's no way I'm letting her get away with that, he thought angrily.

'Mind where you're going! The world has enough problems to deal with without clumsy idiots like you walking around the place!' he practically shouted, his heart feeling lighter after letting out some of the frustrations of the day.

Cho's back froze and he saw the shocked face of her friend looking at him. It was the first time he noticed that it was Lavender Brown who Cho was talking to.

Odd, he thought momentarily before why she was talking to her suddenly became clear.

Cho, or so he thought, had turned around and Harry found himself facing a stunned Parvati Patil.

'I…I'm sorry…I didn't think you'd be mad,' she stuttered.

Harry felt completely stupid but he was not going to make a bigger fool of himself by telling her who he'd mistaken her to be; gossip queens like Parvati and Lavender would obviously jump to conclusions.

'Well just watch where you're going next time, yeah?' he said in a slightly calmer voice.

Parvati only nodded still looking at him with that stunned (and was that hurt?) expression.

Harry then whipped around quickly and walked in the direction of the common room.

'That was strange,' was all Lavender could say after a while.

Parvati could only shrug and walked behind Lavender to her locker.

'Pav! What's wrong with you? It was _his _fault; you don't need to get all sulky. I wonder what was stuck up his ass! He shouldn't have been so mean.'

Parvati smiled weakly, 'Don't worry about it Lav. I guess…' She suddenly stopped talking as she saw a giggling Cho and an overly happy Michael walk around the corner.

'What?' Lavender asked curiously as she saw her best friend look dazedly over her shoulder. Lavender then turned around and an 'oh' escaped her lips.

'Wasn't that the direction Harry came from?' she said with an odd gleam in her eyes.

'Yeah, yeah it was,' Parvati said softly. Then she noticed the all too familiar look on her best friend's face. 'Lav, forget it. Have a little sympathy…'

'There's _no _ way, you're going to talk me out of this one babe. I let it slide when he treated you terribly at the Yule Ball but he's not getting away with it this time. And when has he _ever _ been sympathetic towards us, eh? I remember that look on his face when Binky died. He can't get away with treating people like this just because he's 'the-boy-who-lived'.'

Parvati sighed, 'Okay, okay. You've made your point. What are you going to do anyways? Tell everyone what happened?'

'Oh no, dear Parvati. I think I've got something better in mind,' Lavender whispered, a some-what evil smile forming on her lips.

Parvati slid her slender fingers across the balcony banister as she walked to the very end of it, to her special spot. It was more like a terrace then a balcony. She had found it on one of her first days at Hogwarts when she had made a wrong turn. Parvati had first thought that it was the Astronomy tower with part of the area lined with telescopes (magical ones of course that had a better range then any ordinary telescope). But then she found out, upon further research, that this was the _former_ Astronomy tower. The reason it was former was because the Bloody Baron had taken to strolling around the place. Tired of squealing students, Professor Sinistra had requested for another place for her class to take place.

This also used to be the place where she and Padma had used to meet after finding out they were not allowed in each other's common rooms. It was where they used to catch up on the latest gossip, confess their crushes and just talk about the ordinary things.

This was where I'd begged Padma to go with Ron to the Yule Ball, she remembered with a smile. They had stopped that a while back though. Neither realized it but with Padma's prefect duties and Parvati's involvement in Hogwarts' first Drama Club (Professor Dumbledore had thought Parvati would be perfect as the Head of the club along with Lavender as Vice Head) they just slowly drifted apart. Sometimes, Parvati missed her sister a lot, sometimes she quite honestly forgot. This was one of the times that she missed her. _Padma_ would understand why she, Parvati, Queen of Carelessness, would be so affected by Harry's words today. He had said them with such hatefulness, that Parvati had been quite frightened.

In an instance, her confidence had been swiped away and she could not explain why. She had seen him rant at people before (mostly Hermione and Ron) but she saw no reason why he would do that to her. In fact, after all the D.A lessons, they had become rather friendly, well more friendly than usual. She knew that it was only because of him that she had managed to get an Outstanding in Defense Against the Dark Arts. They had not talked much since school started this year and she had disregarded the surprising disappointment she had felt because of it. She now realized that she had liked seeing his small smiles at her whenever she had made stupid mistakes with her wand or his firm but patient teaching methods.

'Oh get over it,' she scolded herself, 'this isn't like you at all.'

She then noticed the eerie form of the Bloody Baron hovering in the darkness.

I'd better go to bed, she thought nervously and, with that, she sprinted into the castle.


	2. Lavender\'s Revenge

Chapter Two: Lavender's Revenge

Harry woke up, reluctantly, to the noise of his roommates getting ready for classes. He blinked a couple of times thinking why everything still looked blurry. He then remembered why and felt for his glasses. Looking around, he saw he was not the only one still in bed. Ron Weasley was just waking up, scratching his messy head (which could easily rival Harry's at the moment) and yawning loudly.

'S'time?' he mumbled.

'Time for us to be up, we got exactly fifteen minutes till class,' Dean informed him.

'Fifteen minutes! But that means we haven't much time for brekkie. And it's pancakes today!' he moaned, 'Why didn't anyone wake me up?'

At this Dean began snickering and even Neville could not seem to control his laughter as he said, 'We tried to but you kept telling us to leave you and Hermione alone.'

'Oh, right,' was all Ron could say as his ears turned red.

After, ten minutes so, Ron and Harry were ready and they descended quickly down the stairs.

'Do you know how _long _I've been waiting? What were you two _doing_?' an annoyed looking Hermione asked them as soon she saw them.

Ron automatically clamped a hand over Harry's mouth fairly certain of the answer he would give her.

'Nothing.'

'Well, let's go then. We're going to be late.'

Just then, Harry's eyes fell upon a rather large group surrounding the announcement board. What was strange, was the weird glances the people in that group were giving him.

'What's everyone looking at?'

'Oh that? Um, it's nothing. Come on, let's go,' she urged.

Hermione's suspicious answer and the peculiar behavior of the group just encouraged Harry to go up and find out for himself. He squeezed through the crowd, who were quite willing to let him through anyway, and saw for himself what was catching their attention.

At first, he thought it was just a cartoon. He watched as a stickman with glasses and spiky hair walked down a hallway, bumped purposely into a stick girl, suddenly turn into a monster and tower the frightened looking stick girl. It only took him a few seconds to realize what this was about and his anger did not lessen as he noticed the paragraph above the cartoon. In bold letters it wrote:

**Oh look! It's Potter (that rotter)**

**Scaring some poor little girl**

**You'd think with fame and glory**

**And with a well known story**

**He'd be far nicer to the world**

**But no, not he**

**With companions Granger and Weasley**

**He struts down the Hogwarts' halls**

**Ranting and raving**

**Acting like a baby**

**And showing his lack of balls**

**But Alas (yes class)**

**Not even his dear friends are spared**

**Constantly loyal**

**But even they recoil**

**When Potter's true face is bared**

**Watch his anger grow (seeing Cho)**

**Move on to the next bloke**

**He'll become the green monster**

**As she kisses Conner**

**And believe me this is no joke**

**So when you hear someone being nasty or rude**

**Be certain it's him (looking horribly grim)**

**Potter, the mean old scrooge**

Harry was positively boiling with anger. He was going to get whoever wrote this rubbish.

'Who'd you think did this?' he heard Ron ask.

Fortunately, Harry did not have to say anything as his answer came walking down the stairs of the Girl's Dormitory.

Parvati walked the stairs, struggling to tie her thick her in a pony tail. She had only woken up a little while back and was truly annoyed with Lavender. The blonde had woken up way before and left her stuff scattered around the floor causing Parvati to trip repeatedly around the room while she tried to get ready.

Where is she anyway, she thought to herself. They usually went to breakfast and everywhere else together. Parvati was not surprised that Lavender woke up early because she was always the alarm clock for the two but it hurt when she had whizzed off without even waking her up. Her thoughts were interrupted when a loud voice boomed around the common room.

'YOU!' it simply said.

At first, Parvati, like everyone else looked around confusedly but when she saw a certain bespectacled boy pointing in her direction, she knew she was in trouble. But this time, she was not going to take it remembering Lavender's words.

'Yes?' she asked in a cool tone.

'Think it's funny, do you? Writing childish poems and taking the piss out of me? Does your thick brain even understand why I rant and rave? No, I didn't think so. I didn't ask to be famous or to have people constantly staring and pointing at me all the bloody time, especially people like you who have nothing better to do but discuss mindless gossip. I have to admit that after yesterday, I half expected a stupid rumour or two but YOU. You just showed how dense you really are, I really hope you're happy!'

Parvati felt her cheeks burning, like she had been slapped. The whole common room was staring at them, everyone, even Hermione, having forgotten that class had started five minutes back. Whatever ounce of confidence Parvati had had in her body when Harry had first spoken to her, had leaked through the floor during his little speech. Emotions swirled through her; confusion, anger but mostly hurt. All Parvati could think of was to escape the common room as quickly as possible and she was just about to do that when a hand held on to her gently. Parvati felt herself being enveloped in the arms of Seamus Finnegan, Lavender's boyfriend.

'Potter, you've crossed the line there. There you go having a go at some one for no reason. Pav didn't even do all of this. It was…'

'Me,' Parvati heard the dangerously low voice of Lavender say. 'And do you know what Potter? You just proved me right.'

Harry had received detention for a week, and so had most of the other Gryffindors after coming to class late. But that was the last thing on his mind. Once again, he had the Gryffindor house hating him and like last time, he did not blame them. He had been a complete prat. Hermione (and a few others) had told him so before class. He sighed heavily, what was wrong with him? He stared guiltily at the hunched back of Parvati who was being comforted quietly by Lavender. Though Professor McGonagall could see this, she chose to overlook it and continue her class in her usual manner. He started doodling on the corner of his scroll, finding it had to concentrate to the lecture. The only thing he could think about doing was apologizing but would he ever forgive her? Harry doubted it very much.

It was finally lunch time and Harry had tried, with no luck, at least three times to talk to Parvati. Every time he had gone near her, her faithful bodyguards, Lavender and Seamus, had scooted her away. The whole situation was extremely frustrating and Harry could have screamed with exasperation when his friends (especially Hermione) badgered him some more about it.

'For the last time, Hermione, I've tried! They're purposely avoiding me. What can I do about it?' Harry said finally, his voice strained.

'Oh, I know but I just feel so awful for her,' Hermione said tapping her fingers lightly on the table. Then she paused and looked nervously at Harry before looking at Ron and saying, 'You know, Lavender may have been harsh Harry but…but she had a point.'

'Yeah?' Harry asked his eyes narrowing.

'Well it's not as bad she made it mate. It's just you should calm down a bit, you know? We know that with V-Voldemort around, you're a little edgy but being angry about it all the time isn't going to make things better,' Ron said quickly his cheeks turning red as if he half expected Harry to explode again.

Harry tried not to get angry, he really did but _they _did not know about the prophecy and though they had talked about Sirius a couple of times, his death always brought about all the wrong emotions fueling his anger to the point of no return.

'I'm going outside, wouldn't want to bare my true face!' he said before storming off.


	3. The Hoggy Head

Chapter Three: The Hoggy Head

'Come on Lav! Let's go! Everyone's already downstairs,' Parvati shouted to Lavender who was doing the finishing touches of her make up.

It had been a week since the incident and Parvati was feeling much better, not that she was alright with Harry now but the fact that they were going to Hogsmeade today had cheered up.

'Coming,' Lavender said as she hurried out of the bathroom, 'How do I look?'

'Gorgeous as usual, Seamus won't be able to take his eyes off you,' Parvati said with a wink.

'Is that a real compliment or is it just because I lent you my new boots?'

Parvati giggled. 'Both!' she exclaimed.

They rushed to the Entrance Hall as fast as they could, which was not that fast as they were both wearing heels and joined the impatient crowd.

'Alright, you lot. These two are finally here so leave!' Filch said in a gruff tone. 'And don't bring back any mess!'

Filch was of course worried as it was a snowy winter's day which could only mean more cleaning.

Parvati and Lavender quickly sat in a carriage that Seamus had saved for them.

'Sorry about being the third wheel guys,' Parvati said sheepishly.

Seamus patted her playfully on the back, 'Don't be daft, although I'm sure Dean wouldn't mind giving you company…'

'Thanks but no thanks; he just broke up with Ginny. I couldn't do that.'

'Yeah, it's part of the Code,' Lavender piped in.

Seamus raised his eyebrows, 'Where do you two come up with these things?'

'From the Unwritten Laws of Dating,' Parvati said with a smile nudging Lavender to play along. 'There are all kinds of rules. Only for the guy who's willing to buy you something from Gems and Jewels, who always responds to your blabbering, who _never_ calls you fat…'

'So Seamus, you'd better watch out. You never know when you'll be breaking the code and then I'll be forced to break up with you,' Lavender said with a dramatic sigh.

'Oh and I wouldn't want to do that,' he said in low voice coming closer to Lavender and…

Parvati looked out the window, not wanting to disturb the two. You have no lucky you are Lav, she thought sadly to herself.

When they reached Hogsmeade, they hung out for a while before Parvati could not take it anymore and insisted that she needed to do some Christmas shopping.

'I'll meet you guys later at Hogwarts.'

'But…'

Parvati shushed her with her hand. 'Don't worry, I'll find Ginny or somebody and tag along with them. Have fun!' she said with a bright smile and skipped off to the nearest shop.

'Anything in the Daily Prophet today Hermy?'

Hermione frowned at her nick name but answered, 'As a matter of fact, yes. Around six people believe they saw a couple of the escaped Death Eaters around Wales.'

Ron paled slightly at hearing that but continued by asking, 'Nowhere near here right?'

'Fortunately but that doesn't mean we shouldn't be careful. I can't believe you two wanted to come to Hogsmeade in this state, especially you Harry.'

'You're here and besides there are aurors swarming around the place,' Ron gestured around the inn where Harry spotted at least three of them.

'I only came to make sure you didn't do anything stupid, I wouldn't be surprised if you two…'

But what, Hermione expected Harry and Ron to do, they never found out. Hermione's eyes had widened in surprise and her lips curled into a smile as she ran to a hulky someone who had come through the door.

'Victor!' she squealed, 'Whatever are you doing here?'

'Herm-o-ninny,' Viktor said with a smile, 'I came for seeing you. I vaz vorried ven I saw the Daily Propheet today.'

'Silly, Wales is miles away. You didn't have to…'

'These Death Eaters can do anything. I know how they vork. It could be a treek.'

Harry turned to Ron who had turned completely red in rage; in fact he very much resembled a tomato at the moment. He watched as Ron stomped towards Viktor and said,

'Yes, I'm sure you know all about the way they think, don't you Krum?'

Viktor frowned at him, 'Vat do you mean?'

Ron then turned to Hermione, 'Isn't it a little bit of a coincidence that he shows up today, trying to be the hero, eh? I'm sure this is a 'treek' as he calls it.'

'Ron!' she said angrily, 'I can't believe you're saying all this nonsense. Viktor would _never_ do that.'

'Hermione remember what school he's from and you heard what Harry said, he saw the Dark Mark on Karkerhoff's arm. Them two were a little chummy weren't they?'

'I waz never 'chumz' vith him. He only vas nice to me because ov my position in the team,' Viktor said in an irritated tone.

Ron snorted 'It's like I said Hermione. It's probably been his plan all along. Getting friendly with you finding stuff about Harry and now suddenly showing up when there are Death Eaters on the loose ready to support him if he…'

'RON! Stop it now! I don't know where you come up with these things but Viktor hasn't been doing no such thing! In fact, I've been asking him to keep an eye out for us, to protect Harry,' Hermione shouted angry tears forming in her eyes.

Now Harry was fuming. He did not need them to baby-sit him all the time, 'Am I incapable of looking after myself then? Afraid I'm going to do something idiotic like last time? That's what it is, isn't it? You lot just expect me to mess up and get into trouble. Well, I don't need you're help. I'm tired of discussing the same thing over and over again, tired of thinking about Voldemort and tired of you two fighting!'

Before any of them had a chance to respond, he had gone.

Parvati rubbed her hands together regretting that she had not worn her gloves; they had clashed horribly with her clothes. So far she had not had much success in shopping. It was not the fact that there were not any appropriate gifts around but because she hated being by herself. She did manage to tag along with Ginny for a while but then even she had linked up with her new boyfriend, Colin Creevy. Parvati had smiled at seeing them together, they made a cute couple but being alone had just made her depressed. She tried to distract herself with the new jewelry display at 'Gems and Jewels' but it had proved useless. She stared up at the sky and watched as the snow fell from it. It looked beautiful. Just as she was enjoying he sight, she felt someone collide in to her, knocking both of them on to the ground. Fortunately, the person had fallen before her and she landed on them with a big 'Youch'. Parvati looked down to see she had fallen on top of the last person she wanted to see, Harry Potter. His face was screwed up in pain and, as quick as she could, she scrambled off of him. She patted the snow off of her cloak, checked that Lavender's boots had not gotten damaged and was about to walk off when she saw Harry's face properly. His cheeks were tear stained and his nose was redder then it should have been. Before she could stop herself, she asked, 'Are you alright?'

Harry, whose eyes had been shut and was still on the ground, looked up at her, bewildered.

'Parvati?' he asked, his voice wavering.

'Um, yeah it is. I didn't hurt you did I?' she asked not hiding her surprise at the tone of his voice.

Harry did not answer, but instead propped himself up in a sitting position. Parvati immediately crouched down beside him.

'I'm okay, really,' he said with obvious pain.

'No, you're not. Come on, there's a mediwitch just further down.'

Harry shook his head and was about to say something when voices calling out for him could be heard. He quickly got up and grabbed Parvati's arm.

'Come on,' he said limping on his left leg.

'To the mediwitch?' she asked.

'No somewhere else.'

'The Three Broomsticks?'

He looked behind him, in the direction of The Three Broomsticks and clicked his tongue.

'The Hoggy head?' she asked again.

A small smile broke out on Harry's face, 'Yeah. Let's go to the Hoggy Head.'

'What's so funny? Oh,' she said when he pointed to the sign in front of him which read 'The Hog's head'.


	4. Squid Food

Chapter Four: Squid Food

Harry looked around the inn to find it was empty. The voice in his head screamed to him that this was not a good idea but he ignored it; he would rather be here with Parvati then over there with Ron and Hermione.

Yes this was good, being alone, no wards or worries. Well except the pretty girl next to him. He limped towards a table, with the help of Parvati, and sat down. Now that he put now weight on it, his leg did not pain so much.

'Who were you running from?' Parvati asked all of a sudden.

Harry let out a sigh and decided to tell the truth; he owed her that much.

'Ron and Hermione.'

Harry could tell that she was dying to ask why but, thankfully, she did not. Instead, she said, 'No wonder everyone laughed at me whenever I called this place The Hoggy Head.'

'Didn't you ever read the sign?' he asked with a smile.

She shrugged, 'I just followed Lavender here and we were late so I didn't get to read it properly.'

'I see, wonder where the bar tender is,' he said trying to be casual.

Parvati wrinkled her nose, 'Thank Merlin he's not here, he gives me the creeps.'

Harry wondered vaguely what her reaction would be if she found out he was Dumbledore's brother.

'How are you feeling?' she asked looking at him with concern.

'Alright, I suppose,' he said looking away. How could she be so nice after what he had done to her? They were quiet for a while, not knowing what else to say.

'I'm sorry,' he suddenly blurted.

Parvati looked taken a back but nodded slightly.

That obviously was not enough remembering how Hermione had tried explaining the female mind. He did not get it then and was not going to get now.

'Really I am,' he said earnestly, trying to make her believe him, 'I've been horrible to you and you still managed to be nice to me. I didn't mean to me so harsh that day when I bumped into you. To tell you truth, I…I thought you were someone else.'

Her face slowly lit up in realization.

'Cho Chang?' she asked softly.

He nodded his head in shock, 'How'd you know?'

She giggled, and Harry was surprised to find he did not mind it as much.

'Ahhhh, it is but the powers of the unknown that have told me,' she said in a mystical tone not so different from Professor Trelawney's.

'Are you serious?'

Parvati then burst into laughter, 'No but you've got to admire my acting skills.'

Harry was beginning to understand why Parvati was Head of the Drama Club.

'Then how'd you know?'

'I just guessed. After you left, we saw Chang and Conner come from the direction you came from, looking exceedingly happy I might add. So that's how Lavender knew as well.' She paused and then shifted her eyes towards him and then to her hands before adding, 'I didn't know she was going to write all that nasty stuff otherwise I would have stopped her. I thought she'd just spread the word, like you thought. The only reason she did that anyway was because she saw upset I was.'

Harry did not know what to say, he should have been the one apologizing after he lashed out at her.

'You don't need to be sorry. I suppose I deserved that. I tried saying sorry before but you know…'

Parvati smiled weakly, 'She's just really protective of me. She's never had any sisters so she just, you know, takes me as one. Seamus as well. They both think they need to take care of me. I know they only do it because they love me so that's why I bare with it.'

Parvati's situation seemed oddly familiar and Harry stayed quiet in thought as he watched her blow on to her hands. It was then that he noticed that were an odd shade of blue.

'What wrong with your hands?' he asked with worry.

She blushed, 'Oh, I forgot to wear my gloves today.'

Without thinking, Harry covered her hands with his gloved ones, rubbing them warm. As he did that, a strange feeling came over him, triggering some sort of memory.

(Flashback)

Harry looked up to see a smiling woman with bright green eyes staring at him.

'Playing in the snow again, are you? Aww, don't cry sweetheart. Here does that make you feel better?' she said as she rubbed his cold hands with her warm ones.

(Flashback Ended)

When Harry snapped out of it, he looked up to see a very red Parvati. He looked down at their hands again and let go of them as if he had burnt himself.

'I'm sorry,' he mumbled.

'Oh no,' she squeaked, 'It made my hands feel better. Thanks.'

They sat in silence again, Harry becoming very interested in the patterns of the wooden table.

'You know my father used to do that to me all the time,' she said breaking the silence.

Harry whipped his head up to see a dreamy smile on Parvati's face.

'I always didn't have my gloves on for some reason or the other and he would pick me up, put me on shoulder and rub my hands warm before I got them all cold again and he would do it again…and again. He never minded or never told me off for not wearing my gloves. I guess I never wore them because I liked the feeling of the snow on my hands, all crunchy and cold. Do you like the feeling of snow?'

'Not when it turns your hands blue,' he said scowling.

Parvati shook her head, her hair shining in the candle light, 'Loosen up Harry! Why do you always seem so worried or moody? Do you always just want to look at the dark side of life?'

Harry looked at her, his green eyes wide with shock. No one had ever asked those questions before. But what was there to be happy about with Voldemort around and an up coming war?

'What's the brighter side?'

'Oh come on Harry, isn't there anything that makes you happy or alive?'

'Quidditch,' he answered automatically.

She smiled as if she had been expecting the answer. 'Anything else? I'm sure a lot of fascinating things happen to you. I've heard you've been to the Forbidden Forest, what was that like?' she asked, her eyes shining with excitement.

When Harry did not answer she continued by saying, 'You know Harry, a lot of people have their problems. I understand that you've got a lot of things to worry about, but it's not healthy. You're just missing out on all the other brilliant things in life. Life's too…too…'

'Short?'

'There you go again. I was going for exhilarating.'

Maybe she was right, why be so miserable all the time. He saw lots of people happy all the time even though they had reasons not to be. He thought about Neville and how he had parents who were tortured to madness but still managed to be cheerful.

'Have you ever seen a talking spider?'

'A talking what?'

'Spider,' he said making his hands crawl on the table to elaborate. 'I saw one once, in the Forbidden Forest. It was huge! Tried to feed me and Ron to his kids. Spoke really good English though.'

Parvati looked dumbstruck for a second before laughing, 'You've got to be joking.'

'I wish, but then we got saved by Ron's flying car that'd been hiding in the forest ever since me and Ron flew it to Hogwarts.'

This caused her to laugh even more and Harry smiled realizing how silly it sounded. But that was the point wasn't it? The whole situation had actually been dead frightening but thinking about it now, Harry realized how comical it sounded.

'Oooh!' she said her eyes lighting up, 'how fun! But have you ever been swallowed whole by a giant squid? Took Hagrid a half hour to convince the monster that I wasn't squid food.'

Now Harry was laughing, 'Is that why you were in the Hospital Wing for a whole week?'

'Yup. The wretched thing had the nerve to bite off half my hair!' she shuddered, 'Apparently it likes shiny objects.'

They continued like this for a while, each telling their horrible experiences and then laughing at each others expense.

'But I bet you have never dueled with a troll,' Harry said, tears of mirth having spilled down his cheek after having spent an hour laughing his head off with Parvati.

'Oh but I have!'

'Really?'

'Uhuh, her name was Pansy Parkinson.'

Harry nearly fell off his chair at the surprise and hilarity of her comment. 'Next time…' he started but stopped when Parvati slapped her forehead.

'Time!' she exclaimed pulling her sleeve back at glancing at her watch, 'Harry, we should be meeting up with everyone right now.'

Harry almost felt regretful at the thought of having to end his conversation with Parvati so soon. He got up slowly, the pain of his leg rushing back to him.

'Quickly,' she said impatiently, 'or everyone will leave without us.'

'I'm sorry I can't be faster. It's rather hard with a sprained ankle,' he said sarcastically.

'Oh yeah,' she said taking her wand out and mumbling an incantation which instantly healed his ankle.

'You couldn't have done that before?' he asked, flabbergasted.

Parvati smiled cheekily at him. 'Nope. _That's_ what you get for being mean to me,' she said walking out of the inn followed by a slightly fuming Harry.


End file.
